georgelopezfandomcom-20200214-history
Carmen Lopez
Carmen Consuelo Lopez is the first child and only daughter of George and Angie Lopez. Her current age would be 30 years of age, the secondary deuteragonist Biography Carmen was born to George Lopez and Angie Lopez. Later accounts from both of her parents stated their daughter was a joy to have around their home. Carmen attended public school until she was transferred to Allendale Preparatory School after her ex-boyfriend spread rumors and lies about sleeping with her, getting her labeled as the school "whore". After one year of attending Allendale, Carmen was expelled for missing an extended period of the school year, because she ran away from home, and a large variety of school violations. Angie decided to home-school her for a while after the expulsion, but Carmen grew tired of the home-schooling and spending so much time with her, and was sent to St. Theresa's Catholic School which was her only option left.While at St. Theresa's, she met her future on-again, off-again boyfriend, Jason McNamara (played by Bryan Fisher), whom she dated for much of seasons 3 and 4. Jason moved into her home after her father allowed him to soon after discovering Carmen had been sneaking over to his home to help and support him while his parents were away. Carmen begged and pleaded with her dad to allow the two to stay under the same roof, something her father wasn't keen on doing. Regardless, he caved in and allowed him to live at their home. Jason left her in season 5, due to the fact she was trying to pressure him into marriage and having a child despite only being sixteen. When Carmen found out that Jason ran away from her, she was devastated. Carmen was accepted into college causing her to move to Vermont, and pursue a career. Carmen is known for writing poetry whether it be sweet and deep or gothic and cruel. Family Carmen is the daughter of George Lopez and Angie Lopez, and also, the granddaughter of Manny Lopez, Benny Lopez, Vic Palmero, and Emilina Palmero. She is the great-granddaughter of Dave and Luisa Diaz, as well as the niece of Linda Lorenzo, George Edward Lopez (II), Ray Palmero, Claudia Palmero, Gloria Palmero, and Richard. Carmen is the grandniece of Cecelia Lopez, Joe Diaz, and Octavio and Lynette Palmero. She is older sister to Max Lopez. She is also Veronica Palmero's cousin. Appearance Carmen is a fair skinned girl with brown hair, brown eyes. She sometimes wears clothes to impress others. She believes that if anybody makes a bad comment about her appearance, then she should change it. Personality Carmen is passionate, emotional, lacks self-esteem, insecure, naive, rebellious, back-talking, sexy, reckless, smart mouthed, argumentative, at times dishonest, under grateful, careless, somewhat disrespectful, but ultimately kind at heart. She feels like she is held in a prison by her family and that they are controlling her, especially by her father, George, whereas Angie believes that Carmen has not yet reached her full potential and lets her do most of the stuff she wants to do. Carmen and her brother, Max are always at each others throats, since Max seems to interfere with almost everything Carmen does in her life. Although they have the occasional rift, Carmen seems to love Max a lot and Max seems to love his sister the same. Though Carmen is a kind teenager, she always knows how to scare her parents into letting her do what she wants. She once told her parents she was pregnant so that she could get married to Jason. Although this was originally planned as a trick, she is shown completely unhesitant - even excited - to actually get pregnant for real; this scared Jason off. Trivia *Carmen was in 102 episodes before she was replaced by Aimee Garcia, who played her rich cousin Veronica Palmero. This was done due to conflicts in real life with Lusha and Lopez. Due to this, Lusha was written out of the series. *Carmen has been seen pregnant only once in the episode George Searches for a Needle in a Haight-Stack ''during the opening dream sequence. *In the episode ''"George of the Rings", Carmen said that her birthday was in November but, in "George is Being Elfish and Christ-misses His Family" there was a flashback to when Carmen was a baby and George said that she was only 3 months old and it was December, so she would be born in August or'' September.'' *In the episode,'' "It's a Cliffhanger, By George", Carmen left to attend college. The university she went to was "Northern Vermont State". That was her final appearance, but she is mentioned in a couple episodes after "It's a Cliffhanger, By George".'' *George finds out that Carmen wears thongs in the series, but when he tells Angie this, he find out that Angie had actually given Carmen permission long before to wear the underwear; not seeing it as a big deal. This obviously shocks him. Gallery To view the Carmen Lopez gallery, click here. Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Characters Category:Lopez Family Category:Main Characters Category:Teenager Category:Female Category:Deuteragonists